Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a tracking of health activities of an individual. As a first example, a user may choose to follow a particular health regimen, such as an exercise plan or a dietary supplement plan, and may use a calendar or journal to record a set of activities that the individual has performed in accordance with this regimen. As a second example, a physician may prescribe a set of health activities, e.g., a set of physical therapy exercises to be performed by an individual, and a second healthcare provider of the individual, such as a physical therapist, may observe the performance of the exercises by the individual and record such observations in a database (e.g., as part of the individual's electronic medical record.) As a third example, a device provided to an individual may be configured to record a set of health-related activities performed by the individual, such as the changing of a bandage or a self-performed examination of a health condition. In these and other scenarios, one or more computer systems may be used to detect, record, and report the individual's performance of the health activities.